1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved water-saving device structure, in particular relates to an improved water-saving device structure applied in a water-conservation device in the related technical field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional water-saving devices, the main part of them lies in the structure of foaming head. The foaming head includes a water-guiding seat body utilized to be connectively disposed on a water-outflow opening of a faucet, a water-entry sheet body accommodated in the water-guiding seat body, and a net cover body accommodated in the water-guiding seat body (not shown in FIGs.). When the water-guiding seat body is connectively disposed on the water-outflow opening of the faucet, an outflow water from the faucet entering into the foaming head through the water-entry sheet body is mixed with air or bubbles blended by the net cover body, thereby increasing the flow rate of the bubbles in the water to reduce the volume of the outflow water per unit from the faucet and to slow down the flow rate of the outflow water for obtaining a water-saving effect. However, due to the inconsistent flow rate and pressure of the outflow water whenever the faucet is opened, the outflow water from the faucet cannot be effectively regulated by the water-entry sheet body and the net cover body disposed in the water-guiding seat body, and thus the outflow water from the foaming head is unstable. Moreover, because the faucet cannot regulate the flow rate of the outflow water at different water pressures, the flow rate of the outflow water from the faucet is not uniform and the time of the outflow water in use is extended, and thus the water-saving effect is not perfect.